


Joined to the Hip

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Soong Type Family [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Good lore, Overprotective, Short & Sweet, Sweet, alternative universe, everyone is alive AU, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Lore, unlike his brothers, is overly sensitive and over protective.Specially over Data.
Relationships: Data & Lore & Noonian Soong, Data & Lore (Star Trek), Lore & Altan Inigo Soong, Lore & B-4, Lore & Juliana Tainer, Noonian Soong/Juliana Tainer
Series: Soong Type Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834072
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Joined to the Hip

B-4 was the eldest of the bunch.

Altan was the only one that was human.

Data was the most technologically advanced.

But Lore... he was the most emotionally charged.

Maybe it had been a mistake of Noonien's part, to put so much human inside an android. B-4 lacked emotions, and so did Data, and Altan grew up learning how to deal with them and form a personality that was able to control the logic and the emotion needed for certain tasks. But Lore was infused with emotions all around, and he did not grow up, he just woke up with all the emotions installed in his programming and off he went.

To put it in simper terms... Lore was very sensitive.

Noonien remembered the first time he took Lore to the public so they could see his newest son, his newest creation. B-4 was still in stabilizing process, even though he had already been turned on, but Lore seemed stable enough to deal with any sort of human interaction. So Noonien and Juliana dressed him up and took him out to look at the colony, the houses and the people.

Lore, however, was immediately frightened.

He hid behind Noonien and Juliana like a child that was seeing a monster for the first time, and avoided all type of communications with anyone else. Noonien's lab partner, Juliana's family, the colonists, they were all scary to Lore, to the point that he began showing strange behavior that Noonien was sure he did not program into him.

Lore started crying.

At that, he and Juliana brought the android back into the lab to run some tests, and while he got everything back in place, his wife asked their android son what was wrong. After a while in silence, Lore opened his mouth, sniffling, with his cheeks stained in gold.

"I'm scared" he said, with a shakiness in his voice they had never heard before. For his surprise, Juliana immediately hugged Lore and shushed him, singing him a song, and Noonien was perplexed and even more in love with her from that moment forward, allowing her to comfort their little android like a baby or a toddler.

As he grew, Lore began to understand better how to control his emotions. He did not cry anymore when he felt overwhelmed by fear or frustration, he just acted cold and put on masks to hide his true feelings. Like a human would. Sometimes, Noonien felt a little intimidated by how easily Lore was able to mimic and understand human behavior, to the point where asides from his skin, eyes, and insides, he was a complete, full human.

However, while he was able to control his own emotions when they were directed to himself, one thing he did not know how to control was a feeling called 'protectiveness'.

Lore was the second out of their four children. B-4 was the first, even though he remained deactivated for a long time before they were able to turn him on again. Lore was the second, followed closely by Altan, their biological baby. Altan grew up like any human child would, besides the fact that he had two older android brothers, but lore couldn't help but be super protective of Altan.

He insisted on watching him all night long, even when Noonien and Juliana explicitly told him it was not good for a child to have someone next to them all the time. He was the first to arrive at Altan's room when he cried, and liked to spend most of his time watching his younger sibling.

With B-4, it wasn't much different. When they were finally able to stabilize his positronic matrix, Lore took upon himself to protect his older brother from the scary world outside their home. He made sure to always be with B-4 when he went to the village, and more than once got in trouble for hurting humans when they looked, talked about or touched B-4 in a less than friendly way. Lore scared the colonists, he was strong and his temper was short, specially when it came to his siblings.

He almost punched a five year old once for making Altan cry.

But nothing could propare Noonien and Juliana for the mess Lore would become when they activated Data.

Altan was six when they finished Data. He was their precious jewel, the most advanced Soong android to date, with top quality pieces and amazing programming. But they were unsure about feelings, due to Lore's sensibility to them, so they allowed him to wake without any, leaving space for the addition of an emotion chip later, if Data requested it.

They activated Data, ran tests and made sure he was stable before calling the other three for their first interaction with him. Altan was not interested, he was only 6, he didn't really understand what was happening. B-4 was curious, but that was it. Lore was quiet, and his face showed no emotion, which worried Juliana a little.

They turned Data on, and his eyes opened, shining brightly in the lab.

"Altan, B-4, Lore... say hello to your little brother Data."

"Little brother? But he looks like an adult!" Altan said, furrowing his eyebrows, walking closer to the android and tapping his arm. "Hey! Move!"

"Altan, don't be rude. You know they have the brain of a baby" Juliana said, holding his arm. "Don't hit your sibling."

"He's so tall and big! How can he be younger than me?" he asked, still confused, and Noonien picked Altan up, so he could be face to face with Data.

"He looks like this because androids cannot age" he explained, and Data's eyes followed Altan. "So I gave him an age that humans won't find strange. His brain is pretty much... empty right now. Like a baby's."

"Oh" Altan whispered, reaching out and touching Data's cheek. He smiled and data stared at him, blankly. "Hello Data. I'm Altan. Your older brother."

Juliana and Noonien smiled proudly, and Data looked at them before looking back at Altan and smiling as well, imitating the people around him. Juliana gasped in happiness and Noonie put Altan down, smiling back.

"Well, that is a response I like" he said, and looked back at the other two androids. "B, Lore, what do you think?"

Lore was still quiet, but his face now sported surprise rather than blankness. B-4 tilted his head and walked closer, studying Data with his careful, analytical eyes.

"He seems adequate father. Perfect to the last detail. You have exceeded yourself father" he said, and Noonien smiled.

"Thank you B-4."

"Lore? What do you think?" Juliana asked. She had always been closest to Lore, and she knew sometimes he needed a bit of encouragement. Lore looked at him and changed his expression to a serious one, walking closer to Data and looking at him from head to toe.

When their eyes met, Data gave him another smile.

And Lore's eyes started to water.

"I love him" Lore gasped out, pressing his lips together to avoid crying harder, and Noonien and Juliana shared a worried but fond look.

"Honey it's okay" Juliana whispered, walking to him and hugging her big baby. Lore hugged her back but his eyes remained on Data, who was not copying his expression, looking like he was about to cry.

Truth was, Lore was crazy for Data.

While B-4 learned about life at the colony, and Altan went to school and grew up like a normal human child, Lore spent all of his free time around Data, teaching him everything he knew. He helped to teach Data how to walk, how to speak, how to balance himself, and he never let his eyes drift away from his little brother for too long.

He taught Data everything he knew, from his basic movements like chewing or swallowing, to the more complex forms of humanity, such as playing instruments, painting and sculpting. He didn't leave Data alone for one second unless he absolutely had to, and Data never seemed to mind.

The two of them had a very strong bond.

"I think it's fine, honey. I like how close they are" Juliana said as they got themselves ready for bed, while Noonien laid down and covered himself up.

"I think it is fine now... but I'm worried about when they grow and Data decides to do something on his own" he said, honestly, and Juliana laid down next to him, holding his hand.

"Don't worry your head about the future, darling. Take what you have now. Two sons that love each other very much, tied to the hip. It happens."

"I hope it doesn't injure their development that's all" Noonien whispered, and smiled at her before closing his eyes. "Sleep tight, my love."

"You too" she whispered, kissing his head, turning the lights off and drifting into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
